


books, coffees, and new beginnings

by neptuneleo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Writer Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneleo/pseuds/neptuneleo
Summary: “Do you need help? What are you looking for?” a singsong voice came behind Akaashi made him jump a little. He turns around to see a taller male with silver-black hair, bright golden eyes, wearing a broad smile across his face, one that would be too tiring for Akaashi to plaster on. The male adjusted his collar, brushing dust off from his clothes as he awaited for Akaashi’s response. “Do you know the name of the book that you are looking for?” the male spoke with a clearer and louder voice for Akaashi, making it clear that he was talking to Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	books, coffees, and new beginnings

_Tap. Tap. Tap _. Quicksteps were taken to a book store that had a big banner on top of it with the word display “local bookstore.” It was a very plain design by whoever owns the place, Akashi must admit. He isn’t one to be fussy with how a store looked, but the flashing neon lights coming from it was very distracting, and it does hurt the eyes of one who was already wearing glasses.__

__When he reached the bookstore, he was already panting with sweat dripping down from his chin. He straightens his back, inhales the surrounding air, which smelt like old cardboard boxes. When his heartbeat returned to a healthy state, he enters the crowded bookstore. Everyone was snatching books from the sales section; kids were running around with comics in their tiny hands, students stressing and pacing about what book they should purchase for their finals. Customers were queued in a long line at the cashier; some had recycled bags in arms to carry the large number of cheap books they’ve selected._ _

__Akaashi walks through the bookstore, eyes on each bookshelf he came across. Fingers were guiding his eyes to read the titles on the book covers. Nothing. _Where is it?__ _

____Akaashi Keiji, a university graduate, recently published his book after lots of persuasion from his colleague, Udai Tenma. Akaashi’s job was much stressful than what he could ever imagine. Does he regret choosing his field of work? Probably but Akaashi doesn’t want his thoughts to get to him, and he does need to earn a living for himself after all. How he wishes he could turn back time and change this stupid decision of his._ _ _ _

____When his request to publish a book finally got approved, he was over the moon. The emotion didn’t show through the apathetic expression he wears, but as soon as he got home later that night, he let out a quiet squeal of joy and got too excited till he couldn’t sleep. He also accidentally baked chocolate chip cookies at three in the morning. It was all worth it, after all. After all the all-nighters he pulled and all the complaints he’d gotten from his demanding supervisor, finally being able to publish a book of his own, a story he can tell to the world, it was worth it. Those few words keep repeating itself in Akaashi’s head until he finally published the book._ _ _ _

____“Do you need help? What are you looking for?” a singsong voice came behind Akaashi made him jump a little. He turns around to see a taller male with silver-black hair, bright golden eyes, wearing a broad smile across his face, one that would be too tiring for Akaashi to plaster on. The male adjusted his collar, brushing dust off from his clothes as he awaited for Akaashi’s response. “Do you know the name of the book that you are looking for?” the male spoke with a clearer and louder voice for Akaashi, making it clear that he was talking to Akaashi._ _ _ _

____“Oh, yes. Sorry, I spaced out for a bit just now. Do you know where “maybe just for tonight” is?” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, nervously giving his answer to the cheerful man who stood in front of him. The man pauses for a bit, his eyes suddenly lit up and grabbed Akaashi by the wrist._ _ _ _

____“Here! This is the book you are looking for, right?” the taller male turned to Akaashi, who had his eyes widened the whole time he was dragged around the store by the wrist. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” his big, warm hand releases his grip from Akaashi. Akaashi shook his head as he told the employee not to worry._ _ _ _

____“These came in a few days ago. They’re pretty neat, and the cover is quite interesting. No one has purchased them, though.”_ _ _ _

_____Ah. _No one was reading his new book. Akaashi felt his eyes stinging, blurring his vision, on the verge of tears. He lets out a heavy sigh as he picked up the book, gently flipping through the pages of paper. If he was honest, he was very, very upset.__ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no, are you okay? Are these not what you were looking for? Was it the mistake of grabbing your wrists? I’m sorry if I’ve made you sad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______What is he talking about? _Sure, Akaashi was a little uncomfortable that a stranger was touching him, but it wasn’t that terrible to make him upset.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah, no. It wasn’t your fault. I wrote this very book, and I was a little shocked how no one is buying it yet.” the loud pop music was blasting through the speakers, and the noisy store was suddenly replaced by a loud ringing in Akaashi’s ears. He thinks he should leave before he breaks down crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I bought your book! I liked it a lot.” Akaashi’s ears perked up. “You… you bought my book?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes! It was fascinating. I had to search up some big words you used, so it was great for me to learn. You could be my teacher, haha!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akaashi’s tense face eased into a soft grin. At least, there is one person in this world who was willing to read his book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Keiji? You are the writer of this book, right? Is that your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, it is my given name. I’m Akaashi Keiji. And you?” Akaashi unconsciously raises his hand for a handshake like he was in a meeting. “I’m Koutarou! Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and shook it a few times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Since you’re the author of this book, that means I could get a signature from you, right?” Akaashi was surprised. Bokuto’s words were sincere, and it was hard to turn down his request. Akaashi took a pen out of the sling bag he was carrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, right! Let me get the book from my locker.” Bokuto rushed into the workers’ locker room to get the book. A first fan, huh? That fact excites him. Someone likes his writing, and Akaashi was on cloud nine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Should I sign my name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course! You always sign books for your readers, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are the first one who asked me to sign your book.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really? With such writing, I thought there would be more who asked you to sign their book.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This was the first book I published. I am a nobody in the writing industry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Akaashi was conflicted with his feelings. He knows he should be grateful that Bokuto read his book and enjoyed it, but will he be able to ignore the fact that no one else is reading his book? One out of the entire human population read his book. _Only one. Only- _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re a somebody. Look! Your name is in this book, and it’s in an actual bookstore. How cool is that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are not wrong. Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course! Besides, now I am officially your first fan and reader! That is so cool. How about this? I will introduce your book to everyone who enters the store. That way, sales will go up, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Akaashi nods as he smiled. He was grateful to this silver, black-haired stranger who was cheering him up even if it wasn’t intentional. He supposes he could work harder on his future works just to get the taste of this again, this gentle, warm feeling that radiates from Bokuto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, hey, Akaashi. Can I get your phone number?” a pink tint of blush spread across Bokuto’s cheeks. Akaashi hands Bokuto his business card and thanked him for showing where his book was. As he was about to leave, he stopped and turned to Bokuto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wanna grab some coffee together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally brainrot and i couldn't stand this sitting my google docs anymore so uhm thank u for reading!


End file.
